Leyendo la Historia de Harry Potter:pasados, present y tal vez futuros
by lawra black
Summary: Unos chicos del futuro llegan al ultimo año de Los Merodeadores para leer unos libros que cuentan la vida del chico que derroto al mago tenebroso más temido, Voldemort, ¿podrán los chicos del pasado cambiar el futuro tan horrible que les espera?. Espero que les guste la historia, bueno sin mas que decir me retiro. Bye
1. la historia comienza

Era un día normal como cualquier otro, el cielo estaba despejado con pocas nubes blancas y el sol estaba en medio, iluminando el paisaje.

Pero para cuatro alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia, no iba a ser un día normal. En los terrenos de Hogwarts se encontraban varios alumnos disfrutando de un día hermoso como ese, algunos estaban refrescándose en el lago o estaban admirando al Calamar Gigante cuando salía, otros estaban leyendo, platicando entre ellos (había grupos y/o parejas) o simplemente estaban recostados bajo un árbol.

No muy lejos del lago hay un árbol, donde debajo de este de encontraban cuatro alumnos, para ser más específicos, tres chicos y una chica, que tienen entre 17 y 18 años de edad.

Uno de los chicos era alto, de pelo café chocolate un poco largo, con ojos de color miel que podían transmitir un amabilidad, confianza, seguridad y porque no, un pequeño brillo de travesura y diversión, su rostro tenia pequeñas cicatrices y se veía un poco cansado, pero no por eso deja de ser atractivo, y siempre tiene una sonrisa muy dulce que le encanta a las chicas aunque él no le preste mucha atención a ninguna, tiene buen cuerpo pero no tan desarrollado como el de sus amigos. El otro con el cabellos color negro y largo que le cae elegantemente hacia atrás a la altura de los hombros, ojos de un color gris, en su mirada se podía ver travesura (más que nada), diversión y una alegría como ninguna, su rostro tiene rasgos finos y su sonrisa, aunque también transmitía su diversión, es hermosa y dejaba a varias sin aliento, y ni se diga de su cuerpo, ya que este estaba muy bien desarrollado gracias al Quidditch (el deporte mágico más famoso). El último de ellos, pero no menos importante, es un poquito más bajo que el ojigris, su pelo crecía por todos lados color negro, ojos de color avellana, que al igual que al ojigris, se veía travesura, diversión, alegría y un amor infinito (que siempre tenía al ver a cierta chica que está al lado suyo), con unas gafas redondas, su rostro es delgado con una sonrisa traviesa y llena de felicidad y aunque era delgado no dejaba de tener un cuerpo asombroso, ya que el también juega Quidditch. Junto al peliazabache se encuentra un chica muy hermosa, tiene el pelo rojo fuego, largo y sedoso, ojos de un verde esmeralda brillante, no muy común, en su mirada se podía ver que es amable, inteligente, cariñosa, astuta, pero más que nada amor, amor por el chico de ojos avellana, tiene una estatura más baja que el peliazabache, y aunque no juegue Quidditch tiene buen cuerpo, ya que es delgada.

-Tengo hambre – dijo el ojigris, que estaba acostado en el pasto, jugando con una pelotita que cambia de color a cada rato.

-¡Canuto acabamos de comer hace 10 minutos! – Respondió el ojimiel sorprendido – pero no se dé que me sorprendo, tu siempre estás comiendo – Y regreso la vista al libro que tenía en sus manos, para seguir leyendo.

- Lunático ya te dije que cómo mucho para poder desarrollar bien mi hermoso cuerpo – comento Canuto.

- No tienes remedio Canuto. Madura de una vez – le reclamo Lunático.

- ¡NUNCA! Madurar es para frutas ¿verdad Cornamenta?... ¿Cornamenta?... ¡¿Cornamenta?! … ¡Hey Cornamenta! ¡Deja de besar a la pelirroja y apóyame! – dijo Canuto medio enojado medio divertido, ya que al voltear a ver a su amigo para buscar su apoyo, vio que él estaba muy entretenido besando y haciéndole cariños a la pelirroja.

- Ay Canuto deja de molestar – dijo Cornamenta, que estaba apoyado en el tronco del árbol y rodeando con su brazo derecho a la pelirroja por la cintura y esta tenía su cabeza recostada sobre el hombro de su peliazabache.

- si Sirius, deja de molestar y defiéndete tu solito – le dijo la pelirroja, nada más para molestar un poco al ojigris.

Y parece que funciono, ya que Canuto puso cara de enojado, pero para desgracia de esté, los otros tres se empezaron a reír de él.

Esos tres amigos se hacían llamar Los Merodeadores y cada uno tenía un apodo, el ojigris es Canuto pero su nombre verdadero es Sirius Black, el ojimiel es Lunático llamado Remus Lupin y ultimo (a Peter no lo nombrare hasta el 3er libro) el peliazabache es Cornamenta conocido como James Potter. La pelirroja (como le dicen Sirius y James) es Lily Evans, novia de James Potter (y futura esposa como dice James).

-Si aprovéchense del pobre perrito, yo mejor me voy a otro lado donde no me maltraten – dijo Sirius sentándose, pero en cuanto se sentó le cayó un paquete en las piernas, que una lechuza blanca como la nieve había llevado. Todos, sin excepción, se quedaron quietos viendo fijamente el paquete y encima de este tenía un sobre amarrado.

- Pero ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Remus, sacando así a todos de sus pensamientos.

- De seguro me lo mando mi "querida madre", se me olvidaron unas cosas el día que huí de SU casa – respondió Canuto, con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Pero Canuto ¿tú no tenias una lechuza marrón? – pregunto Cornamenta.

- Si pero ¿eso que tiene que ver que la lechuza de mi familia sea marrón y este paquete? – dijo Canuto extrañado por la pregunta que hizo su amigo.

- Piensa Canuto, que este paquete no te lo mando tu madre, ya que la lechuza que trajo este paquete era blanca – dijo Lunático, todavía con la vista fija en el paquete.

-Pues ahí que averiguar para quien es y así entregárselo a su dueño ¿no creen? – comento la pelirroja. Volteo a ver a los demás y como ninguno dio su negativa agarro el sobre para leerlo. Al voltear el sobre vio que en el frente tenía los nombres a quien iba dirigida – tiene nuestros nombres, miren – en cuanto dijo eso, los tres se acercaron y leyeron:

Para los Sres. James Potter, Remus Lupin

, Sirius Black y la Srta. Lily Evans.

-Entonces hay que leerla, ¿Qué tal que es importante? – Comento Cornamenta – pero antes – dijo al ver como Canuto le quito la carta a la pelirroja para abrirla – tenemos que verificar que no contenga magia oscura – mirando a Lunático, ya que él era el mejor de su generación en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Remus entendió su mirada y pidiéndole la carta a Sirius, comenzó a revisar la carta con la varita haciendo muchos movimientos un poco extraños. Cuando termino le entrego de nuevo la carta a Lily para que la leyera.

-No contiene magia oscura – le aseguro – ahora si hay que leerla para ver de qué se trata todo esto.

Todos voltearon a ver a Lily y esta abrió el sobre saco los pergaminos y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

Queridos Lily, James, Remus y Sirius:

Les mandamos este paquete, con la finalidad de que hagan lo correcto con las cosas que vienen dentro de este. Ustedes no nos conocen todavía, pero nosotros a ustedes sí, ya pronto sabrán sobre nosotros no se desesperen.

Bueno volviendo a lo importante, necesitamos que ustedes, con otras personas que más adelante mencionaremos, vayan a la Sala de Los Menesteres, que se encuentra en el séptimo piso de castillo, los merodeadores deben de saber donde se encuentra, al llegar con las demás personas pidan la siguiente sala:

"QUEREMOS UNA SALA DONDE ESTEMOS CÓMODOS, QUE SE PUEDA CONVIVIR, DETENIENDO EL TIEMPO DE AFUERA SIN QUE NADIE SE DE CUENTA Y NEGANDO EL PASO A PERSONAS NO DESEADAS, CON EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS QUE ESTÁN EN LA LISTA".

Cuando entren a la sala, después de 15 minutos ya nadie va a poder salir hasta terminar lo que se llevara a cabo. Ya estando dentro de la sala aparecerá una mesa con otro sobre encima, léanla y sigan las instrucciones AL PIE DE LA LETRA.

Nos vemos luego, recuerden que los queremos.

Con cariño HP, GW, HG, RW, GW, NL, LL, DM Y AG

P.D: En el siguiente pergamino vienen los nombres de las personas que irán a la Sala de los Menesteres. Lleven el paquete con ustedes.

Lily agarro el otro pergamino y leyó:

Albus Dumbledore

Minerva McGonagall

Prof. Sprout

Profesor Binns

Profesor Flitwick

Rubeus Hagrid

Severus Snape

Augusta Longbottom

Frank Longbottom

Alice White

Quería Charlus Potter y

James Potter

John y Elizabeth Evans

Lily Evans

Sirius Negro

Remus Lupin

Marlene McKinnon

Amelia Arroz

Lucius Malfoy

Narcissa Negro

Molly y Arthur Weasley

Fabian y Gideon Prewett

Alastor Ojoloco Moody

Xenophilius Lovegood

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Cuando Lily termino de leer todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Canuto rompió el silencio.

-Yo no creo nada de estas boberías, no me digas que tu si Lunático – viendo fijamente a su amigo, que no movía ni un musculo y con la mirada en el pergamino.

-No lo sé Canuto, revise la carta ya lo viste, pero para asegurarnos mejor hay que ir con Dumbledore – dijo todo esto parándose y agarrando el paquete, todavía cerrado, y la carta que dejo Lily en el centro de su pequeño círculo.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Remus – comento Lily – vamos a ver al Profesor para que nos diga qué hacer con esto.

Y así se pararon los demás, aunque Sirius diciendo que son puras boberías que dejaran eso y siguieran disfrutando del día, pero como siempre nadie le hizo caso y se fueron a hablar con el Director. Fueron caminando por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar en donde se encontraba una gárgola de piedra grande y realmente fea, se pararon enfrente de esta y dijeron la contraseña.

-Caramelo de Limón – dijo Lily.

Después la gárgola revivió y se hizo a un lado, dejando a la vista una escalera de caracol que iba subiendo lentamente.

-Por Merlín, siempre que vengo con Dumbledore me da mucha hambre – comento Canuto – debería de poner otro tipo de contraseñas.

-¡Sirius! Compórtate, esto es serio – dijo Lily un poco molesta por la actitud del pelinegro. Sirius mejor guardo silencio no quería que Lily-prefecta-perfecta-Evans lo hechizara.

Al final vieron una puerta de roble, con una aldaba de bronce en forma de grifo. Llamaron a la puerta y desde el interior se oyó una voz profunda pero amable que dijo "adelante", los cuatro pasaron y empezaron a observar la amplia oficina del director que era circular, grande y hermosa, y de todas partes se oían pequeños ruidos de algunos objetos extraños que tenía el director, ni siquiera los merodeadores habían terminado de ver todos los objetos que tenía su loco profesor, ya que ellos se la pasaban ahí para cumplir sus castigos por las travesuras que hacían.

-Buenas tardes Profesor – dijeron los cuatro alumnos.

-Buenas tardes Sres. Potter, Black, Lupin y Srta. Evans, ¿a que debo el honor de su maravillosa visita? – dijo Dumbledore mirando con sus ojos azules a sus cuatro alumnos a través de sus lentes de media luna y con una sonrisa.

-Pues vera Profesor… – comenzó Lily a contarle a Dumbledore lo que sucedió cuando estaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts - … y aquí estamos para pedirle de favor si podría revisar la carta y decirnos si es verdadera – termino Lily de decir con voz amable.

-Por supuesto que los ayudare Srta. Evans, si me permite Sr. Lupin la carta por favor – Dumbledore extendió su mano para que Remus le diera la carta y este así lo hizo.

Los cuatro se quedaron quietos en su lugar observando como Dumbledore examinaba la carta y como con su varita le realizaba varios hechizos no verbales y con movimientos un poco más complicados de los que había realizado Lunático. Les pareció eterno el tiempo que tuvieron que esperar para que Dumbledore terminara de ver la carta y ver si era verdadera, después de lo que parecieron 10 minutos Dumbledore levanto la vista y todavía con su sonrisa, les dijo a los chicos

-Parece que todo está en orden y la carta es verdadera, pero creo que eso ya lo sabían porque él Sr. Lupin hizo muy buen trabajo examinando este pergamino – y eso hizo que Remus se sonrojara un poco por el alago del Profesor – bueno pues como dice aquí – prosiguió Dumbledore – tenemos que llamar a las personas que están aquí en este pergamino y esperar a las siguientes instrucciones – y sin más Dumbledore alzo la varita y mando un patronus con los de la Orden del Fénix – bien ahora si me hacen favor de ir al séptimo piso y esperan a que lleguen los demás en lo que yo voy con Minerva y le pido que mande llamar a los alumnos que faltan.

- Esta bien Profesor, nos vemos en el séptimo piso – respondió James. Y sin más, los cuatro salieron rumbo al séptimo piso para esperar a las demás personas.

Al llegar al séptimo piso, se sentaron un rato en unas sillas que hicieron aparecer, ya que pensaron que tardarían un poco en llegar las demás personas. Después de 5 minutos de espera llego la primera persona, pero para desgracia de los cuatro, era Severus Snape que al verlos puso mala cara y dio un gruñido pero que ninguno alanzo a oír.

-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí? – dijo Quejicus, viéndoos todavía con mala cara, menos a la pelirroja.

-Cuidando este pasillo de personas grasientas como tú – dijo Canuto, respondiendo de mala manera. Cornamenta tuvo que aguantarse a decirle algo a Quejicus, porque no quería tener problemas con Lily.

-Canuto – le advirtió Lunático – estamos esperando a las personas que van a venir ahorita y tu eres una de ellas – respondió Lunático a la pregunta que hizo Snape.

-Pues yo me voy más lejos, no quiero estar cerca de unos tontos arrogantes como ustedes – les mando una mirada de odio a los tres merodeadores y a Lily una de tristeza y se dio media vuelta para alejarse un poco de ahí.

Después de ese pequeño enfrentamiento, empezaron a llegar los demás, primero Frank y Alice que venían tomados de la mano (ya que son novios) y empezaron a platicar con los merodeadores y Lily. Alice y Lily son las mejores amigas desde que entraron a Hogwarts, aparte de que comparten habitación y Frank con los merodeadores también eran buenos amigos e igual que las chicas comparten habitación; luego llego Marlene con Amelia, estas últimas comparten habitación con Lily y Alice, las cuatro son muy unidas; después llego Xenophilius que desde que llego no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Amelia, esta no se dio cuenta pero sus amigas si, se vieron unas con otras y con una sonrisa entendieron que habían visto todo. Después aparecieron Lucius y Narcissa, que al ver a Snape lejos de los demás ellos se fueron con él. Pasaron 20 minutos más y llego la Profesora McGonagall con los Sres. Potter, Weasley, los Gemelos Prewett Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, la Sra. Longbottom y los Profesores Sprout, Binns y Flitwick.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!/ ¡Mamá Dorea! ¡Papá Charlus! – dijeron los tres Merodeadores al ver a los Señores Potter. Sirius y Remus los llamaban así porque los consideran como si fueran sus segundos padres, en el caso de Sirius sus primeros padres, ya que son muy amables, cariñosos y unas de las pocas buenas personas que conocen en el mundo mágico.

-James, Sirius, Remus ¿Cómo están?, ¿Saben para que nos mando llamar Dumbledore?- pregunto la Sra. Potter – Hola Lily cariño ¿Cómo estás? – saludo Dorea a la pelirroja con una sonrisa amplia y amable.

-Hola Sra. Potter, muy bien y ¿usted? Tengo tiempo que no la veo – respondo Lily con la misma sonrisa.

-También muy bien, pero querida llámame Dorea no estoy tan vieja ¿o sí? – comento Dorea viendo a Lily y luego a su marido.

-Claro que no querida, sigues siendo igual de bella y joven cuando te conocí ¿verdad Lily?- respondió su marido en vez de Lily y esta asintió para confirmar lo que había dicho su marido – James – dijo Charlus ahora dirigiéndose a su hijo - ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Y ¿Qué hacen todas estas personas aquí?, no me digas que te metiste en otro problema por tus bromas – termino de decir Charlus mirando a su hijo y con esto Dorea vio severamente a su hijo.

-¡Claro que no hice nada papá!, pero espera a que llegue Dumbledore y explicamos todo – contesto un James nervioso por la mirada que le daba su madre.

Y así continuaron hablando unos con otros en lo que esperaban a Dumbledore, el cual llego 15 minutos después acompañado de otras dos personas, que nadie conocía a excepción de Lily, James y Quejicus. En cuanto se acercaron los Señores Evans, Lily junto con James fueron a saludarlos.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!/ ¡Sr. Evans! ¡Sra. Evans! – dijeron Lily y James al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa. Los señores Evans en cuanto vieron a Lily la abrasaron y a James la Sra. Evans lo abraso mientras que el Sr. Evans lo saludo con la mano. Desde lejos había una persona que los observaba con una mirada de odio, tristeza y envidia (Snape) pero trato de disimularlo para que Lucius no le dijera nada.

-Hola cariño – dijo Elizabeth – hola James ¿Cómo estas querido? – saludo a James amablemente y con una sonrisa que era idéntica a la de su hija.

-Bien Sra. Evans y ¿usted? – Respondió James – Sr. Evans buenas tardes ¿Cómo se encuentra? – saludo un poco más formal a John ya que le tenía un poco de miedo.

-Elizabeth, James, dime Elizabeth y estoy muy bien querido gracias pero quisiera saber porque su director nos trajo a su escuela – pregunto Elizabeth un poco confundida de porque estaba ahí.

-Buenas tardes James – dijo John – relájate muchacho no te haré nada, parece que estas un poco nervioso – le comento con una sonrisa que relajo un poco a James – pero si le haces algo a mi niña no te salvas Potter – y eso solo hizo que James se volviera a tensar y poner más nervioso. Los señores Potter, Sirius y Remus veía todo esto muy gracioso por las cara que hacia James.

-¡Papá!/ ¡John! – reclamaron madre e hija con una mirada de reproche – deja a James tranquilo querido – dijo Elizabeth con una mirada asesina, la misma que tenía Lily cuando se enojaba, y en cuanto John vio esa mirada ya no dijo nada más – no te preocupes querido no te hará nada, mi marido a veces es un poco duro pero buen hombre – termino de decir Elizabeth dándole un beso a su marido.

-No importa Sra. Evans – comento James, tomando la mano de Lily, para que regresara junto a él, ya que se había quedado al lado de su madre – y no se preocupe Sr. Evans que NUNCA dañaría a mi Lily, la cuidare más que a mi propia vida y la tratare con mucho respeto – James dijo todo eso con tal seguridad y amor que los padres de la pareja sonrieron con suficiencia.

-Bueno ya que están todos – hablo por fin Dumbledore – hay que pasar a la Sala de Menesteres – y todos, a excepción de los merodeadores, Lily, Alice, Frank, Marlene y Amelia, miraron al Director de forma extraña – Sr. Lupin si nos hace el favor de hacer aparecer la Sala – y dicho esto Lunático se acerco al tapiz en que los trols están dándole garrotazos a Barnabás el Chiflado. Todos lo miraron atentamente, mientras que Lunático pasaba tres veces frente al tapiz y pensaba:

"QUEREMOS UNA SALA DONDE ESTEMOS CÓMODOS, QUE SE PUEDA CONVIVIR, DETENIENDO EL TIEMPO DE AFUERA SIN QUE NADIE SE DE CUENTA Y NEGANDO EL PASO A PERSONAS NO DESEADAS, CON EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS QUE ESTÁN EN LA LISTA".

Después de pasar las tres veces, apareció una puerta grande de madera con frente a todos. Los demás estaban maravillados, menos los que ya saben, pues nunca habían visto esa sala y los Señores Evans estaban maravillados, pues solo conocían un lugar que era mágico, el Callejón Diagon, nunca habían visto que en una pared apareciera una puerta para poder ingresar a la sala, simplemente magnifico pensaron los Señores Evans. La puerta se abrió y todos empezaron a pasar, hasta que ya ninguno quedo fuera y se cerró la puerta. La Sala era amplia, mucho más que la de Dumbledore, contenía varios sillones, pufs, colchonetas, almohadas, había unas cuantas mesitas en las paredes había lámparas y en el techo colgaban algunas velas, como en el Gran Comedor, en el fondo había cuatro puertas, la 1ra"BAÑOS", la 2da "DORMITORIOS", la 3ra "COCINA" y la 4ta no tenia letrero pero la puerta parecía estar hecha de fierro y por ultimo pegada a una pared en el centro estaba un sillón, que se veía bastante cómodo, con una mesita y lámparas arriba del sillón que hacían que se iluminara ese espacio.

James se acerco a esta última mesita y agarro el sobre que había sobre de ella. Estaba dirigida a todos los que estaban en la sala así que pidió de favor atención y abrió la carta para poder leer lo que contenía.

Hola a todos, los saludaríamos de uno por uno pero tardaríamos mucho y esto tiene que empezar lo más pronto posible, bueno como iba diciendo, el paquete que traen los merodeadores con Lily vienen unos libros, para ser exactos 7 libros que son del futuro, donde se cuenta la historia de un joven que venció a Voldemort – algunos se estremecieron al escuchar el nombre del Innombrable –, estos 7 libros son de cada uno de los años de este joven.

Irán personas del futuro para acompañarlos y aclarar algunas dudas, si es que las tienen, pero algunas cosas no podrán responderlas, ya sea porque vendrán en los libros, no sepan la información o les de pena o miedo contestarlas.

Dentro de 15 minutos se cerrara la puerta por completo y ya nadie podrá salir, por lo que les damos la opción de que si alguno quiere salir y no continuar con esto puede hacerlo, está en todo su derecho, mientras que los que se quedan aquí, leerán los libros, comerán dormirán y harán sus necesidades dentro de esta Sala y hasta que acaben de leer TODOS los libros se abrirán de nuevo las puertas principales de esta sala. Mientras ustedes están dentro de esta Sala, el tiempo de a fuera se detendrá por completo, ya verificamos que no pasara nada, así que pueden estar tranquilos.

Bueno las salas funcionan de la siguiente manera:

La de los BAÑOS está dividida para damas y caballeros tiene todo lo que se necesita y nunca se acabara.

Los DORMITORIOS están separados por chicos y chicas también por casas, o sea Gryffindor, Slytherin y Ravenclaw, y también hay para las parejas casadas, solo las CASADAS y por ultimo para la Sra. Longbottom,los Gemelos Prewett los profesores y aurores.

La COCINA tiene una mesa grande donde se podrán sentar todos cómodamente y no hay necesidad de que vayan por la comida a las cocinas del castillo ya que se asigno a un elfo domestico a que lo haga.

La PUERTA DE FIERRO da a una sala especial pero eso ya se le explicara a la persona o personas que entraran en ella.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante necesitamos que sigan AL PIE DE LA LETRA las siguientes reglas:

No juzgar a nadie por adelantado

No hechizar o maldecir a ninguna persona NO IMPORTA QUIEN SEA

Leer los libros en el orden que están, aunque los libros ira apareciendo la historia conforme terminan un libro y así sucesivamente

No traten de comunicarse con alguien fuera de la sala ya sea por carta patronus o cualquier otro medio muggle o mágico, ya que no podrán a sala tiene "indicaciones" de interrumpir esa comunicación.

Bueno eso es todo nos vemos pronto los queremos

Con Cariño HP, GW, HG, RW, GW, NL, LL, DM Y AG

Todos se quedaron pensando, cuando James termino de leer, que sería lo mejor, si irse o quedarse, pero la mayoría quería quedarse para ver que paso con ellos y su pareja, amigos o familiares en un futuro y también saber que paso con ese joven que derroto a Voldemort. Después de unos minutos de silencio Dumbledore lo rompió para saber que querían hacer todos.

-Bueno como ya se leyó esto es muy serio y todos tenemos que tomar una decisión – comenzó a decir – así que los que quieran retirase, si así lo desean, pueden hacerlo nadie les reprochara nada – todos se quedaron donde estaban y comenzaron a ver a los lados para ver si alguno se iba.

James y Lily se vieron a los ojos y vieron decisión al quedarse ahí, querían saber que pasaba con su futuro, si se casaban, tenían hijos y vivían felices para siempre. Es lo que más deseaban en todo el mundo estar siempre juntos no importaba donde, cuando, porque y como, con tal de estar siempre juntos. Se tomaron de la mano, Lily se acerco mas a James para sacar fuerza para lo que venía de ahora en adelante, este le dio un beso en la coronilla y la abraso fuerte para sentirla y trasmitirle tranquilidad, ya que vio un poco de miedo en su mirada.

-Todo estará bien cariño ya verás – le dijo James a Lily en el oído – siempre estaremos juntos no importa que pase ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – contesto – te amo James – para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Yo también te amo preciosa.

Todos veían la escena de la pareja, pero para ellos no existía nadie más que ellos dos solos, los Sres. Evans y Potter veían a sus hijos con amor y con una sonrisa grande en los labios por ser testigos del amor que se tienen uno con el otro; Sirius, Remus, Alice, Frank, Marlene, Amelia también los veían con una sonrisa grande ya que querían que ellos dos, sus mejores amigos y hermanos de corazón, fueran felices por siempre; Snape y Lucius con odio pero por razones diferentes, mientras que Narcissa y Xeno con sonrisas amables porque aunque no los conozcan entre ellos, ven que se tienen un amor infinito y los demás adultos con sonrisas radiantes ya que saben que no importa lo que pase ellos estarán juntos hasta que la propia muerte los separe.

-Como veo todos están dispuestos a quedarse, hay que esperar a que pasen los últimos 5 minutos para poder empezar a leer los libros – comento Dumbledore, sacando así a todos de sus pensamientos.

Los chicos se empezaron a acomodar en los pufs o en algunas colchonetas con almohadas para estar mas cómodos y los adultos quedaron en los sillones algunos eran individuales pero otros eras de dos o tres cajones. Cuando terminaron de acomodarse vieron que empezaba a desaparecer la puerta principal y supusieron que esa era la señal para empezar a leer pero antes de que Albus pudiera agarrar el primer libro que había en la mesa se abrió la puerta de fierro dando paso a varias personas, algunas eran conocidas pero otras, la mayoría, no lo eran.

Al terminar de salir las 16 personas, la puerta se volvió a cerrar. Todos querían saber quienes eran esas personas pero no se podían ver sus rostros ya que la luz no alcanza a iluminarles el rostro


	2. Presntaciones

-Hola a todos – saludo un chico – nosotros venimos del futuro y les responderemos las dudas que tengan, también nos quedaremos a escuchar la lectura – continuo diciendo – y somos algunos de nosotros los que enviamos la carta.

-¿Qué les parece si empezamos primero a presentarnos? – dijo una joven que tenía el pelo un poco enmarañado color café oscuro.

- Me parece bien – dijo un pelirrojo con ojos de color azul - ¿Por qué no empiezan los Tonks, luego mis hermanos y yo, para al último dejar a los hijos únicos? – sugirió el pelirrojo. Como todos asintieron a lo dicho por el joven, los Tonks pasaron al frente.

-Hola soy Ted Tonks – dijo el hombre, era un poco alto, piel bronceada, pelo café oscuro, delgado y ojos cafés.

-Buenas tardes, soy Andrómeda Tonks, de soltera Black y soy esposa de Ted – la mujer era más baja que su esposo, piel blanca, pelo entre el café oscuro y negro, largo y un poco rizado y ojos grises.

-Que tal, yo me llamo Tonks – algunos hicieron caras raras al escuchar su nombre, pero un chico pelirrojo del futuro le dijo de forma burlona

-¡Di tu nombre completo si no lo diré yo! – amenazo este, pero con una diversión reflejada en sus ojos y sonrisa.

-Agh y a pesar de los años me sigues molestando – dijo Tonks cambiando su pelo a color rojo fuego, eso hizo que varios se asustaran por su repentino cambio de color de pelo – pero ya me las pagaras Charlieboy – dijo con una sonrisa ladeada y con una mirada traviesa y con eso hizo que cierto ojimiel la viera fijamente y pensara que la joven se veía muy linda.

-Ya dejen de pelear, suficiente tuve soportándolos en los años de escuela – comento un pelirrojo que tenía unas cicatrices en su rostro – ahora termina de presentarte Tonks y di tu nombre completo – dijo mirándola seriamente.

-Esta bien, esta bien – y haciendo un puchero, cosa que al ojimiel le pareció tierno, dijo – no sé porque mi madre se le ocurrió ponerme este nombre, me llamo Nymphadora Andrómeda Tonks, ¡pero aquel que me llame Nymphadora le arrojare una maldición!, así que llámenme Tonks, salí hace poco de Hogwarts y fui una orgullosa tejón y quiero ser Aurora – algunos todavía se les hacia raro ver a la chica, ya que a cada rato cambiaba el color de su pelo. Era muy bonita, su rostro tenía forma de corazón, ojos grises y el pelo de un rosa chicle.

El ojimiel estaba tan ocupado en ver a Tonks, que no se dio cuenta que sus amigos se estaban burlando de él por la cara de bobo que tenía. Lily al ver como Remus veía a la joven, supo que Nymphadora Tonks era la chica indicada para él. Los chicos del futuro también se fijaron como Remus veía a Tonks y les alegraba mucho ya que ellos dos se merecen ser felices junto con su pequeño Teddy, aunque ellos todavía no los supieran y no como el triste final que tuvieron.

-¡Así que tu eres mi pequeña sobrina Nymphadora! – pero se arrepintió de inmediato, porque Tonks cabio de color rojo el pelo y ojos – perdón, perdón, ya no te vuelvo a decir así lo prometo – y con eso Tonks cambio los colores que tenía antes de pelo y ojos. Sirius se acerco a los Tonks para saludarlos. Dromeda era su prima favorita porque esta no se dejo llevar por las creencias de su loca familia por la pureza de sangre, ella se alejo de sus padres y hermanas (Narcissa y Bellatrix) y se fue para casarse con Ted Tonks. Sirius se llevo a los tres para que se sentaran y pudieran escuchar las demás presentaciones más cómodos. Ted y Dromeda se sentaron en un sillón de 2 piezas y Tonks en uno de los pufs vacios que estaban al lado de Lunático.

-Nhymphi, te presento a mis amigos, James, Lily y Remus – iba señalándolos conforme Sirius decía sus nombres- no sé si te acuerdes que los tres íbamos a verte a tu casa cuando eras pequeña.

-Claro que me acuerdo, tú y James me hacían enojar y Remus siempre me daba chocolate – dijo sonriéndole dulcemente al castaño y este le respondió con la misma sonrisa – y a Lily todavía no la conozco pero espero hacerlo – volteo a ver a la pelirroja y le dio una sonrisa.

-Yo también espero poder conocerte – aseguro la pelirroja.

-Bueno ahora nos toca – dijo el pelirrojo con las cicatrices – yo soy Bill Weasley, soy el mayor de los hijos Weasley, estoy casado con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, trabajo en Gringotts, fui Gryffindor y prefecto – "prefecto-perfecto" canturrearon los gemelos aunque nadie de los del pasado supo quienes eran. Bill se fue hacia donde estaban sus padres y tíos para saludarlos.

-Bill, ve que grande y guapo estas – dijo su madre, examinando a su hijo – pero cielo ¿Qué te paso en la cara? ¿Con quién estas casado? Y ¡¿Cómo que trabajando en Gringotts?! – pregunto Molly rápidamente, que estaba dividida entre estar feliz, preocupada o enojada.

-Tranquila Molls - dijo su marido, ya que vio que su esposa estaba a punto de estallar por tantas emociones juntas – de seguro luego no lo explicara ¿verdad hijo?

-Claro papá – dijo Bill un poco nervioso por la reacción que tomaría su madre al saber la ocupación de Charlie o de los Gemelos y ni se diga que le dará un infarto al saber todo lo que hizo o hará Ron – ahora vamos a sentarnos.

-Hola a todos, soy Charlie Wea… - pero una pelirosa interrumpió su presentación.

-Tú nombre completo Charlieboy – grito Tonks de forma burlona.

-¡¿Porque solamente yo y a Bill no le dijiste nada?! – se quejo el pelirrojo.

-¡Porque el que me molesto fuiste tú, no Bill! – Reclamo – así que di tu nombre completo – el pelirrojo bufo. Pero a cierto castaño no le gustaba como se llevaban esos dos, Remus puso mala cara al ver como Tonks le sonreía al chico pelirrojo, los únicos que se fijaron de esto fueron los chicos del futuro, sus amigos y el Profesor Dumbledore que tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Me llamo Charles Ignotus Weasley – bufo el pelirrojo – pero me dicen Charlie, trabajo en Rumania con dragones…

-¡QUE GENIAL! – gritaron Sirius, James y los Gemelos Prewett. Pero Molly no pudo más había pasado por todos los colores hasta que…

-¡CON DRAGONES! ¡CHARLES WEASLEY! – la mayoría tuvo que taparse los oídos por tal potencia de grito y es que como no hacerlo la Sra. Weasley tenía una voz impresionante. Bill suspiro derrotado, esto es lo que tanto temía que su madre se enojara y/o preocupara por las ocupaciones que tenían.

-Maa… maa mamá – dijo nervioso Charlie – déjame terminar mi presentación y luego hablamos por favor – suplico viendo a su madre a los ojos.

Molly ya no tuvo más remedio que esperar para luego poder hablar con sus hijos, ya que también a Bill le esperaba una regañada.

-Como iba diciendo, trabajo en Rumania, soy soltero aunque me gusta alguien, pero es imposible estar con ella – miro de reojo a Tonks, nadie se dio cuenta de su acción excepto un castaño y Lunático se revolvió enojado en su interior, aunque no sabía porque – fui Gryffindor y no fui ni prefecto ni premio anual – termino de decir y se fue a sentar al lado de su hermano ya que su madre lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

-Ya sabes que no debes molestar a Tonks – comenzó a decir Bill en cuanto Charlie se sentó – o ¿ya no recuerdas lo que hizo la última vez que la molestaste? – pregunto burlón recordando como Charlie había quedado después de hacer enfadar a Tonks.

-Ni me lo recuerdes – dijo Charlie estremeciéndose y poniendo cara de horror al recordar lo que paso esa vez y Bill comenzó a reír junto con Tonks.

-¡NYMPHADORA! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Charlie?! – grito Dromeda enojada.

-Si sobrina, ¿Qué le hiciste? Yo también quiero saber de tus travesuras en Hogwarts – dijo Canuto muy alegre.

-¡Sirius!/ ¡Sr. Black! – le reclamaron Lily, Remus (aunque este también tenía curiosidad por saber), Molly, Dorea, Marlene y McGonagall.

-Jajajajajaja – reía Tonks y a Remus le pareció la risa más linda que había escuchado – luego te cuento tío, cuando no esté mi madre y la profesora McGonagall – y Sirius asintió estando de acuerdo con su sobrinita.

-Hola – saludo un pelirrojo con voz pomposa- soy Percy Weasley, trabajo en el Ministerio, fui Gryffindor, prefecto y premio anual y actualmente tengo novia – los gemelos empezaron a lanza chiflidos haciendo que Percy se sonrojara, se fue a sentar con sus otros hermanos y saludo a sus padres, que le sonreían orgullosos, y tíos.

Al frente pasaron 2 pelirrojos idénticos, se parecían a Fabian y Gideon, la diferencia es que los pelirrojos tenían los ojos azules, eran más altos que sus tíos y obviamente el pelo los Gemelos Prewett lo tenían de color café.

-Hola pasado – dijo uno de los gemelos

-Nosotros somos los fabulosos, maravillosos y encantadores – siguió el otro gemelo.

-Los Gemelos Weasley – dijeron los dos a la vez, con unas sonrisas traviesas y los ojos brillándoles de diversión.

- ¡Ay no! Que Merlín se apiade de mi – se quejaron Molly y McGonagall.

-Bueno somos Gred y Feorge Weasley – dijo el gemelo de la derecha.

-Pero nos pueden decir Fred y George Weasley – comento el gemelo de la izquierda. Los GP y merodeadores empezaron a reír por las ocurrencias de los GW. Mientras Molly y McGonagall se ponían cada vez más pálidas.

-Fuimos Gryffindors y ahora trabajamos en nuestra propia tienda de bromas "Sortilegios Weasley" – siguieron – somos solteros pero estamos enamorados de dos chicas hermosas que no están aquí – terminaron de decir con dos sonrisas bobas, lo que valió risas de los chicos del futuro.

Molly cada vez se ponía mas blanca, tiene un hijo trabajando en Gringotts, otro en Rumania con los dragones, otro en el Ministerio (eso no le preocupaba tanto ya que es lo que siempre quiso) y por ultimo ese par con la tienda de bromas. Aunque no le gustaba mucho los trabajos de sus hijos, se puso un poco feliz al ver que a sus hijos se les iluminaba los ojos cada vez que hablaban de su trabajo. Esperaba que sus otros hijos, si es que tenía más, no trabajaran en lugares tan peligrosos.

-¡Oh por el amor a Merlín! – Suspiro McGonagall – porque en todas las generaciones deben de haber revoltosos – pero aunque se quejara, a veces esos revoltosos le sacaban pequeñas sonrisas aunque trataba de disimularlo.

-Ya Minerva deja que los jóvenes terminen de presentarse – dijo Dumbledore.

-Gracias Dumby – agradecieron los gemelos con idénticas sonrisas traviesas – pero ya terminamos.

-¡Fred! ¡George! – Les reto Molly – lo siento Dumbledore.

-Oh no importa Molly – dijo Dumbledore restándole importancia.

Los GW se fueron a sentar dando paso a otro chico pelirrojo.

-Wuau hermanita no pierden tiempo – dijo Fabian burlonamente.

-Si saben que hay muchas formas de entretenerse ¿verdad cuñadito? – siguió el juego Gideon, haciendo que los Sres. Weasley se sonrojaran.

-¡FABIAN! ¡GIDEON! – grito Molly completamente roja por los comentarios que estaban haciendo sus hermanos.

- Bueno solo decíamos – continuo Gideon.

-Si ¡es que ya van 6 hijos! – siguió Fabian.

- ¡YA CÁLLENSE! – grito más fuerte Molly, si es que eso era posible.

Todos veían divertidos a los Weasley, los hijos reían aunque se les podía ver un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Mi nombre es Ron Weasley – sus padres sonrieron, aunque un poco preocupados, ya que su hijo tenía varias heridas y parecían recientes, al igual que sus otros hijos – mmm… yo no les contare nada sobre mí, al igual que los que siguen después – eso dejo a todos muy extrañados – solo les diré que tengo novia y una muy hermosa – termino de decir, pero haciendo que cierta chica de pelo café se sonrojara.

-¿Por qué no contaran nada sobre ustedes pelirrojo? Y ¿Por qué tienes tantas heridas al igual que tus hermanos?– dijo James ya que tenía mucha curiosidad al saber que le paso al chico.

-Más adelante lo sabrán – simplemente dijo eso y se fue a sentar a uno de los pufs vacios.

-Hola son Ginny Weasley y… - pero no pudo terminar ya que alguien la interrumpió.

-Hola preciosa ¿no quieres salir con este apuesto e inteligente chico? O sea yo – dijo Canuto con unas de sus encantadoras sonrisas que hacían derretir a cualquiera. Pero de lo que no se fijo Canuto es que una chica rubia de ojos azules verdoso lo veía con mala cara por estar coqueteando con la chica pelirroja. Lily al ver a su amiga sonrío un poco, ya se había dado cuenta que la chica estaba enamorada del tonto de Black pero ella lo rechazaba cada vez que él le pedía que salieran, ya que Sirius era un mujeriego de primera y la chica no quería ser una más en su lista.

James y Remus se empezaron a reír de Sirius, siempre que veía a una chica bonita iba tras ella, la única que no ha caído es Marlene ya que odia a Sirius por su actitud, aunque ellos sospechaban que algo sentía ella por el mujeriego Sirius Black.

Los del futuro reían de actitud que tomo Sirius para con Ginny, pero aunque a los hermanos pelirrojos les divirtiera no les gustaba nada que un tipo viniera y coqueteara con su hermanita. Un peliazabache estaba igual que los hermanos pelirrojos, si le divertía que su padrino hiciera tantas bromas, pero otra cosa es que este coqueteando con SU novia.

-No Sirius no quiero salir contigo – reía la pelirroja y más al ver la cara que puso al decir su nombre.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre si ni siquiera te lo dije? – pregunto asombrado.

-Bueno nosotros venimos del futuro así que sabemos muchas cosas, no todas pero si la mayoría, a demás aunque no me hayas dicho tu nombre hace rato lo dijeron mi mamá, Lily, Remus, la profesora McGonagall y otras dos personas que no conozco – respondió – bueno ¿en dónde me quede? …

-Apenas habías dicho tu nombre – dijo la castaña.

-Ah sí, gracias Herms – agradeció – bueno mi nombre es Ginny Weasley, la ultima de los hijos Weasley y… - pero otra vez fue interrumpida pero por su madre.

-Cariño ¿Qué te paso? Y ¿Por qué tienes tantas heridas? – pregunto Molly preocupada por el aspecto físico de su pequeña hija.

-Pronto lo sabrán solo tienen que esperar… así y por último tengo novio al que amo – fue a saludar a sus tíos y padres para después irse a sentar con su hermano en un puf.

-Wuau una chica Weasley después de generaciones – dijo Fabian.

-Lo sé Fabian lo sé – siguió Gideon – va a ser poderosa y de armas tomar, después de una gran fila de hermanos mayores que tiene – los merodeadores sonrieron y se vieron entre ellos pensando lo mismo. Si James tenía un hijo esperaban que esa chica fuera una futura Potter.

El siguiente al pasar adelante era un chico alto de cara un poco regordeta pelo café un poco revuelto y tenía unas cuantas heridas esparcidas por la cara.

-Hola pasado – saludo – soy Neville Longbottom – y en ese momento Frank casi se ahoga con el agua que estaba tomando.

-Tú… yo… tú eres mi ¿hijo? – Neville asintió pero al ver a su padre sano se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, no derramo ninguna, tenía que ser fuerte se repetía en su cabeza.

-¡Voy a tener un nieto! – grito a Sra. Longbottom, igual de contenta que su hijo Frank.

-Bueno sigo, mi padre es Frank y mi madre es Alice White – y cuando termino de decir eso Alice beso a Frank con una sonrisa muy amplia y muy feliz, ya que iba a ser madre y seria hijo del amor de su vida – tengo novia que en un rato más se va a presentar – y dicho eso se fue a sentar en un puf y una chica rubia se paro al frente. Tenía una mirada soñadora, sus ojos eran grandes y azules, pelo largo, muy bonita, aunque parecía que era un poco despistada.

-Hola – dijo mostrando una amble sonrisa – soy Luna Lovegood – en ese punto un Ravenclaw fijo la vista en la chica y sonrío, esperaba que la madre de su hija fuera una Gryffindor que llevaba rato observando – bueno mis padres son Xenophilius Lovegood y Amelia Rice – cuando termino de decir eso, Amelia se volvió a ver a Xeno, se quedaron viendo un rato a los ojos y sonrieron. Hace tiempo que Amelia le gustaba el Ravenclaw, pero era un poco tímida para acercarse y hablar con él.

Xeno se paró de su lugar y fue directo a donde estaba Lía (Amelia), todos estaban en silencio, se puso enfrente de ella y le tomo la mano delicadamente, ambos sintieron un hormigueo al juntar sus manos, hizo que se para y sin previo aviso la beso tiernamente en los labios haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos como platos, pero acepto gustosa el beso. Se separaron y se vieron a los ojos.

-Srta. Rice ¿aceptaría ser mi novia? – pregunto Xeno.

-Claro que si – dijo Lía con una sonrisa enorme y sus amigas la felicitaron. Cuando terminaron de felicitar a la pareja se sentaron de nuevo.

-Y por ultimo tengo novio a la mejor persona que pueda pedir – Neville se sonrojo un poco – su nombre es Neville Longbottom – termino de decir Luna con una sonrisa encantadora. Alice y Lía sonrieron felices ya que sus hijos era novios y esperaban que algo más. Luna se fue a sentar con Neville y en cuanto estaban juntos se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Hola – saludo una chica de la altura de Ginny, pelo negro y largo, ojos verdes oscuro, piel blanca y muy bonita – soy Astoria Greengras, yo si les contare de mi ya que no voy a aparecer mucho en los libros, fui Slytherin, tengo una hermana mayor, no soy purista de sangre ni nada por el estilo y tengo novio al que quiero mucho – termino de decir y se fue a sentar a un puf.

-Esta chica si me cae bien, aunque sea de Slytherin – susurro Canuto a sus amigos y estos asintieron por lo dicho de su amigo.

-Buenas tardes – todos se voltearon a ver al chico y se sorprendieron, ya que tenía un gran parecido con Lucius Malfoy. Era alto, delgado, de pálida piel y con facciones finas en su rostro, ojos grises y pelo rubio – soy Draco Malfoy, hijo único, mis padres son Narcissa Malfoy, de soltera Black, y Lucius Malfoy – a decir el nombre de su padre arrugo la nariz y tenía una mirada de odio y enojo, que nadie paso por alto mucho menos su madre – tengo a la novia más perfecta de este mundo, Astoria – eso hizo que la chica se sonrojara y fuera a besar a su novio, para después ir a sentarse a los pufs sin siquiera saludar a sus padres.

Ese detalle hizo que Narcissa se preocupara pues en la mirada de su hijo había dolor, tristeza, enojo y odio cuando vio a Lucius. Le dio miedo que su hijo los odiara por algo que ellos habían hecho en el futuro, así que decidió ir a hablar luego con su hijo a solas. Aunque Lucius le pareció extraña la actitud de su hijo, no dijo nada y siguió viendo la presentación.

Draco vio a su madre, la quería mucho, pero no quería acercarse ya que su padre estaba ahí y no quería pelearse con el enfrente de todos y mucho menos enfrente de su madre.

-Hola a todos – saludo una chica de pelo castaño, algo enmarañado, de la misma estatura que Ginny, ojos color chocolate, delgada, buen cuerpo, una sonrisa tierna y de rasgos finos – soy Hermione Granger, yo no diré nada mas ya que más adelante se sabrá, solo diré que tengo novio un chico pelirrojo muy guapo al cual amo, Ron Weasley – dicho esto Ron se paro y la beso, los hermanos Weasley empezaron a chiflar, sonrojando a la pareja.

-¡Hey Weasley! Pon esas manos donde las vea y deja de besar a mi hermanita – reclamo un chico que se encontraba al fondo de la sala, pero nadie alcanzaba a ver su rostro.

-¡Harry yo soy mayor que tú! A demás yo no te digo nada cuando estas con tu novia – respondió Hermione un poco molesta pero divertida de la actitud de su hermano.

-Si colega, yo tampoco te digo nada cuando esas con ella besuqueándote por todos lados – siguió Ron, pero se gano un buen golpe de parte de su novia, asiendo reír a todos los presentes, menos ya saben a quienes - ¡ay! Herms eso dolió ¿Por qué me pegas? – pregunto sobándose donde le pego su novia.

-¡Porque TÚ siempre los molestas Ronald! – dijo Herms entre molesta y divertida de la actitud de su novio.

-Ya ya ya, no se peleen – dijo el chico desconocido – bueno si ya terminaste Herms ya me toca a mí, lo mejor para al último – dijo el chico un poco arrogante. Snape al escuchar eso pensó que ese chico de seguro era hijo del arrogante de Potter.

Al frente paso un chico alto, de pelo azabache muy revuelto, ojos verde esmeralda muy bonitos, con gafas redondas, delgado aunque con muy buen cuerpo, muchas cicatrices pero destacando una en forma de rayo en su frente. Los Potter, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Frank, Alice, Amelia, Marlene, los Weasley, los Gemelos Prewett, Dumbledore y McGonagall se quedaron en estado de shock, ya que el joven se parecía mucho a otro que estaba sentado con una pelirroja, la diferencia era que tenía los ojos color verde esmeralda y una cicatriz.

-Bueno, hola, yo soy Harry James Potter – en ese momento todos salieron del shock y sonrieron felices, pero más lo estaban los Potter, Sirius y Remus, Lily también aunque un poco nerviosa ya que esperaba escuchar que ella era la madre de ese chico – soy hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans – al terminar la oración hubo muchas reacciones diferentes.

- ¡Tengo un hijo/ahijado/sobrino! – cantaban los Merodeadores haciendo un baile ridículo, en eso James se pone junto a Lily – ¡pelirroja nos casamos y tenemos un hijo! ¡Te dije que eras, eres y serás el amor de mi vida! – en eso carga a Lily y le da vueltas contento de que estaría por siempre con su pelirroja – ¡te amo Lily! – y luego la beso después de bajarla.

-Yo también te amo James – sonrió enormemente Lily, ya que amaba a James más que nada en ese mundo y siempre se imagino estar casada con él y tener hijos.

-¡Tenemos un nieto! – gritaron los abuelos de Harry.

Harry veía todo eso entre contento y triste ya que esa debió de ser su familia siempre, pero gracias a Voldemort y Colagusano nunca pudo saber que se sentía ser amado por su madre y su padre, conocer a sus abuelos y ser malcriado por ellos, que su padre le enseñara a volar, que su madre lo retara en vez de la Sra. Weasley, tener hermanos o que su padre, padrino y tío le enseñaran a ser un Merodeador.

Los chicos del futuro veían felices y divertidos la escena, ya que por fin Harry podría conocer a sus padres y abuelos en primera fila y ver a Remus y Sirius sin ningún rastro de dolor y tristeza en sus ojos.

Snape veía toda la escena con enojo, tristeza y envidia. Enojo porque el odioso y arrogante de Potter tenía un hijo con su hermosa Lily, a demás de que el chico era físicamente a su padre pero con los bellos ojos de su madre y eso es lo que más le enojaba, ver algo de su Lily en el cuerpo del presumido de Potter. Tristeza porque desde que llamo a Lily sangre sucia en sexto, dejaron de ser los mejores amigos y tampoco tuvo la oportunidad de decirle a Lily lo que sentía por ella. Y envidia porque desde que el chico dijo que Lily era su madre, envidio a Potter por conquistar a Lily y más a parte hacerla madre, lo que más ella deseaba.

Lucius veía todo eso con repulsión y no veía la hora en que terminara todo esto.

Mientras que los demás del pasado y los Tonks estaban contentos por la pareja porque se veía que ellos dos realmente eran el uno para el otro y que su amor era más grande que cualquier otra cosa.

-Bueno si mis padres, padrino, tío y abuelos me dejan terminar se los agradeceré – dijo Harry. Los mencionados se sentaron pero con una cara radiante.

-¡¿Espera me dijiste tío /padrino?¡ - dijeron al mismo tiempo Remus y Sirius.

-Si – asintió Harry – Remus es mi tío y Sirius mi padrino – en eso los dos se pararon y abrasaron a Lily y James agradeciéndoles. Luego se fueron a su lugar para que Harry continuara con su presentación – bueno yo no contare nada porque en los libros relata mi historia, solo diré que mi novia es la hermosa Ginny Weasley – se acerco a Ginny para que se levantara y la beso tiernamente, después se separaron y se sonrieron para quedar abrasados y Harry pasara un brazo por la cintura de Ginny.

-¡Hey Potter cuidadito de donde pones esas manos! – dijeron 6 pelirrojos a la vez, haciendo reír a los demás y que la pareja los viera entre enojados y divertidos

-¡Ustedes no se metan! – grito Ginny y sus hermanos asustados ya no dijeron nada. Harry veía todo divertido, le encantaba como Ginny controlaba a sus hermanos, gracias a ella sus cuñados no le hicieron nada cuando se enteraron que volvían a ser una pareja oficialmente.

-Wuau mi nuera es genial – dijo James, muy contento de que su hijo estuviera con la chica pelirroja. En eso Lily de da un golpe en el brazo – auch, Lily ¿porque me pegas? – pregunto sobándose su brazo ya que le había pegado un poco fuerte.

-Para que dejes de decir tonterías – respondió – perdónalo Ginny es que es un poco, como decirlo, imprudente – todos empezaron a reír por lo dicho de la pelirroja.

-Huy Cornamenta si la pelirroja se enoja así de fácil ahorita de novios ¡imagínate de casados! – soltó Canuto con su risa perruna.

-¡BLACK! – grito Lily enojada, en eso Sirius dejo de reír y se oculto atrás de Remus que se reía de su amigo, siempre era igual cuando se trataba de Lily, hacia una broma sobre ella, esta se enojaba, para que luego Sirius se alejara de Lily y se ocultara atrás de él .

-Pues para que lo sepas no me importa Canuto – respondió Cornamenta – yo así amo a mi querida pelirroja – y le da un tierno beso en los labios.

-Bueno ya que terminaron las presentaciones, vamos a leer esos libros – comenzó Dumbledore - ¿Quién quiere …

-Espere profesor antes debo decir algo – dijo Harry, Dumbledore asintió – bueno, como ya leyeron en la carta hay reglas que deben de seguirse, si no lo hacen será sacado de esta sala y le borraremos las memoria. La segunda cosa es que no importa que pase nadie, repito, NADIE podrá castigarnos ni por parte de la escuela ni por la de nuestros familiares,- viendo de reojo a dos pelirrojas - tampoco se puede quitar puntos a las casas, responderemos a sus dudas solamente si no vienen en los libros o si son detalles pequeños que si pudiéramos decirles antes de tiempo y los pasadizos no se nombraran – en ese punto los merodeadores se sorprendieron y Harry les guiño un ojo – tercero y más importante, si alguno de esta sala le dice a alguien más cosas del futuro, por más pequeña que sea la información se le borrara la memoria inmediatamente, ya que hicimos un hechizo para saber quien dice información y quién no. Eso es todo profesor puede continuar – y se fue a sentar a lado de Ginny para luego tomar su mano.

-¿Quién quiere comenzar a leer? – Pero nadie contesto – bueno en ese caso empezare yo – se acerco al sillón y mesa donde estaban los libros y agarro el primero libro, se fijo detenidamente en el, hasta que aparecieron unas letras en la portada. Se sorprendió mucho al ver lo que decía, volteo la mirada a Harry y este con una sonrisa pequeña y un asentimiento le dijo que estaba bien y comenzara a leer. Dumbledore se claro la garganta y dijo – Harry Potter y La Piedra Filosofal – todos los del pasado vieron a Harry para que este les diera una explicación, que nunca llego, hasta que James rompió el silencio.

-Harry ¿tú eres el chico que derroto a Voldemort, como decía en la carta? – Harry vio a su padre a los ojos y en ellos vio miedo, preocupación, terror, tristeza y un dolor infinito.

Harry asintió y dijo – todo a su tiempo papá – aunque le pareció raro decirle así se sintió muy bien. Los demás solo los veían para ver qué pasaba. James asintió y vio a Lily, ella también tenía miedo, miedo por lo que le paso o pudiera pasar en el futuro a su hijo, sus seres queridos y a ellos mismos.

-Todo saldrá bien preciosa, yo siempre te cuidare, a ti y a nuestro hijo no importa que pase – le susurro James para tranquilizar a Lily y después de un asentimiento de la chica se besaron y dejaron que el profesor continuara.

-El libro se divide en capítulos y el primero es – guardo silencio un momento y continuo – El niño que vivió.

Hola a todos

Primero: que nada quería agradecerles a los que me apoyaron en el inicio de mi historia la verdad estoy muy agradecida y tomare muy en cuenta sus consejos

Segundo: a los que no les gusta o me digan cosas por comentarios, la verdad me interesa un reverendo cacahuate lo que digan. No es que quiera ser grosera, pero un comentario que me mandaron me hizo enojar mucho. Si yo algún día leo sus historias y me gusta se los comentare y tal vez les diría algo para que lo pongan en su historia, pero esa ya es decisión de cada autor si quiere tomar o no lo que dije esta en todo su derecho, pero si no me gusta su historia no ando por ahí diciendo que su historia es mala. Si de verdad no me gusta simplemente dejo de leer esa historia y busco otras y no ando diciendo tonterías.

Tercero: lleve a los Sres. Evans y Potter porque en MI historia me imagino que ellos mueren a finales del séptimo año de James y Lily y ellos se encuentran a mitad de curso.

Cuarto: algunas parejas las dejare como están originalmente, como Harry y Ginny o Ron y Hermione, la única pareja que cambiare es Neville y Luna ya que me gusta más esa pareja que Neville y Hannah.

Quinto: los gemelos los traje cuando estaban a mitad de batalla por eso están heridos y todo eso. Abreviaré a veces a los Gemelos Weasley como GW y a los Gemelos Prewett como GP.

Eso es todo muchas gracias y espero que tengan un lindo día.

Bye.

P.D: se me olvido decirles que tratare de actualizar los viernes o sábados por la tarde. Solamente actualice hoy porque quería saber su opinión obre las presentaciones


	3. El niño que vivio

-El libro se divide en capítulos y el primero es – guardo silencio un momento y continuo – El niño que vivió.

**El señor y la señora Dursley**

-¿Dursley? – Dijeron los Sres. Evans, James y Lily – ¿ese no es el apellido de tú hermana Lily?

-Si, ese es el apellido de su marido – confirmo – pero ¿Por qué comienza el libro con la familia de mi hermana? – las 4 personas anteriores se voltearon a ver a Harry.

-Ya pronto sabrán, solo sigan leyendo – dijo pero notaron que tenía una mirada triste.

**Que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy nor males…**

-Si normales se les pudiera decir a una ballena, jirafa y un cerdo – murmuro por lo bajo Harry para sus amigos y novia, asiéndolos reír.

Todos escucharon cuchicheos y voltearon a ver a los 4 chicos.

-¿Qué tanto murmuran ustedes? – pregunto Canuto

-Nada – respondieron los 4 al mismo tiempo.

-No pierdan su tiempo – dijo Neville – desde que los conozco son así, bueno al principio solo eran Ron, Hermione y Harry, pero luego se unió Ginny por ser novia de Harry – los chicos sonrieron por lo que dijo Neville, ya que tenía razón. Hermione le hizo una señal a Dumbledore para que continuara.

**El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros. Era un hombre corpulen to y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso.**

-¿Falardos? ¿Qué son los falardos? – pregunto el Sr. Weasley

-Ahora no Arthur – lo regaño la Sra. Weasley, sus hijos, Harry y Hermione rieron, ya que en su tiempo pasaba lo mismo.

-No se preocupe Sr. Weasley en el descanso le explico para que funcionan los artefactos muggles que aparecen en la historia, pero no es falardos es TALADROS – le dijo Hermione para que la Sra. Weasley no se molestara más con su esposo.

-Wuau Harry, tu tío sí que es guapo – dijo Tonks sarcásticamente y poniendo cara de enamorada y todos empezaron a reír.

**La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por enci ma de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.**

-Mi chica ideal, pero es muy chismosa – se burlo Canuto. Los chicos del futuro empezaron a reír, menos Hermione, junto con los Gemelos Prewett.

-¡Sirius!/ ¡Canuto! / ¡Sr. Black! – Lo regañaron los Sres. Potter, McGonagall, Dromeda, Molly, Lily, James, Remus, Marlene, Tonks y Hermione – perdonen a mi hijo Sres. Evans – siguió Dorea.

-No se preocupe Sra. Potter – le sonrió Elizabeth a Dorea – y llámeme Elizabeth, ya que vamos a ser consuegros – Lily y James sonrieron pero un poco sonrojados.

-Esta bien, entonces Elizabeth llámame Dorea – y se volteo a ver a Sirius – ahora jovencito discúlpate con los Sres. Evans – mirando severamente a Sirius.

-Lo siento Sres. Evans – se disculpo Canuto, con la cabeza un poco inclinada por la pena.

-No te preocupes muchacho – respondió John.

-¿Hijo? ¿Cómo que hijo? – pregunto Harry algo confundido por lo que dijo su abuela.

-Si, hijo – sonrió Sirius – lo que pasa cachorro… – James, Lily, Remus, Marlene, McGonagall, Dumbledore y los Sres. Potter y Evans voltearon a verlo con miradas de confusión. Mientras que los del futuro sonreían.

-¿Cachorro? – Pregunto James – no sería más bien ¿cervatillo? Ya sabes por mí – Lily y Remus asintieron a lo dicho por James y los demás veían extraña esa conversación (menos los del futuro).

-Si cachorro, no creo que se escuche bien decirle cervatillo – empezó a reír Canuto y Remus se le unió, en esta ocasión debió de darle la razón a Sirius, cervatillo yo se escucha bien - ¿tú qué dices Harry?

-Pues… a mi Sirius siempre me llama "cachorro", - sonrió - aunque originalmente si debería de ser cervatillo pero no se escucha bien – dijo Harry haciendo una mueca rara – pero estábamos discutiendo de porque mi abuela te dice hijo.

-Ah cierto, bueno es que desde que me salí de la casa de mi querida madre – a nadie se le paso por alto que le dijo a su madre "querida" pero con un poco de enojo – los Potter me abrieron las puertas de su casa y me adoptaron oficialmente (o sea fueron a firmar los papeles de adopción) y desde entonces yo le digo mamá Dorea o papá Charlus y ellos me llaman hijo – termino de explicar Sirius con una sonrisa radiante, que nunca antes le habían visto.

**Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**

-Si por niño cerdito se refiere – comenzó Fred.

-Pues sí, no hay mejor cerdito que él – termino George, ocasionando que todos rieran, menos los antisociales, o sea Lucius y Snape.

Los del futuro, menos los Tonks, habían extrañado mucho las bromas de los Gemelos, George si hacia bromas pero no era lo mismo. Les alegro verlos otra vez juntos después de 3 meses.

-¡George! ¡Fred! – regaño Molly, pero no fue tan convincente su tono de voz, ya que a ella también se rio pero disimuladamente.

**Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también te nían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**

-Esperen, esperen ¿Cómo que los Potter? – pregunto furioso Sirius, pero no era el único sino también los Sres. Potter, Remus, James, la mayora de los chicos del futuro y hasta McGonagall.

-Por favor tranquilos, lo que quería decir es que como nosotros somos magos y ellos odian la magia, bueno más bien Petunia me odia a mi – dijo Lily un poco triste al recordar como la trataba su hermana.

-Tranquila Lils, ya verás que ella tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que fue un error al tratarte así – trato de animarla James. Lily sonrió y beso a su novio en los labios para agradecerle.

Los Sres. Evans escuchaban lo que decían los demás y agacharon un poco la cabeza ya que su otra hija, Petunia, trataba mal a Lily y eso les preocupaba y avergonzaba un poco.

Cuando todos estuvieron tranquilos, Dumbledore volvió a leer.

**La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Durs ley fingía que no tenía hermana, porque su hermana y su ma rido, un completo inútil, eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar.**

-Pues yo creo que este libro te esta describiendo muy bien Cornamenta – se burlo Sirius y Remus asintió a lo dicho. James volteo a ver a Sirius con una mirada de querer matarlo, mientras tanto todos reían y más por la cara de James.

-Gracias Canuto y a ti también Lunático, si así son mis amigos para que quiero enemigos – dijo Cornamenta tratando de parecer enojado, aunque no lo logro del todo ya que tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Sirius! - lo reto Lily – James no es un inútil, si un poco flojo, arrogante, presumido, pocas veces un poco ton…

-¡Lily! Por favor di a donde quieres llegar ¿si cariño? – dijo James un poco rojo por lo que decía Lily, haciendo que los demás rieran todavía más.

-A si perdón amor, bueno a lo que iba es que James no es un inútil, es muy caballeroso, amable, lindo y sobre todo el mejor novio de todos – termino de decir dándole un beso en los labios a su novio.

**Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

-Más bien nosotros somos los que no queremos…

-Que Harry se junte con el pequeño cerdito – dijeron los GW.

-¡Fred! ¡George! – reto Molly enojada con sus hijos.

La mayoría rio por ese comentario, aunque trataban de no hacerlo porque luego Molly los retaba y era mejor que no lo hiciera, la Sra. Weasley daba miedo cuando se lo proponía.

-Saben – comenzó Canuto riendo por lo bajo – ellos serán nuestros sucesores en la siguiente generación – Lunático y Cornamenta estaban de acuerdo con su amigo, ya que van varias veces que escuchan a los gemelos haciendo bromas.

**Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.**

-¿Por qué comienza narrando de la familia de Petunia? Si es la hermana de Lily y tía de Harry, pero ¿no debería comenzar nombrando a Lily, James y Harry? – dijo Lía, pues se le hacía extraño que la historia no comenzara con la vida de su amiga. Marlene, Alice y Lía se vieron un poco preocupadas.

-Esto no me gusta nada – comento Dorea, tenía un presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar.

-Tranquila querida, hay que esperar a ver qué pasa – Charlus estaba igual de preocupado que su esposa, pero tenía que ser fuerte para ella.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Dorea – agrego Elizabeth – esto no me gusta – John la abrazo y la acurruco en su pecho.

-James – murmuro Lily – tengo miedo, siento el presentimiento de que algo malo está pasando y no me gusta nada – James sin saber qué hacer abrazo más fuerte a Lily y la beso en la frente para tranquilizarla, ya que no le gustaba ver el miedo en los ojos de Lily.

Remus y Sirius no estaban mejor que sus amigos ellos también tenían un presentimiento muy malo, voltearon a ver a Harry para ver si él les daba alguna respuesta. Harry al sentir unas miradas sobre él, volteo y se encontró con las miradas de su tío y padrino. Se observaron un buen rato hasta que Harry hablo por fin.

-Lo siento, – dirigiéndose a Sirius y Remus. Todos prestaron atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo entre los tres ya que llevaban rato viéndose, como tratando de leerse los pensamientos – pero no puedo decir nada, más a delante vendrá la respuesta, solo sigan leyendo – a nadie paso por alto el tono triste de voz que utilizo Harry y eso solo hizo que se preocuparan todavía más.

**Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.**

-¿Una lechuza? – pregunto Frank - ¿Qué hace una lechuza en un lugar muggle?

-No lo sé Sr. Longbottom pero si nos deja continuar lo sabremos – regaño McGonagall, estaba cansada de tantas interrupciones y ella también quería saber que ocurría, no tenía un buen presentimiento sobre este capítulo.

**A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse se Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes. ****«Diablillo», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4.**

-Pero que niño tan mal educado – dijo molesta Molly – si uno de mis hijos se comporta así, serian castigados hasta el próximo siglo – termino viéndolos con una mirada severa.

Andrómeda, Elizabeth, Minerva, Dorea, Augusta y la Prof. Sprout estaban de acuerdo con la Sra. Weasley.

-Si mi madre se pone así porque tu primo arrojo el cereal, no me quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondrá cuando sepa todo lo que hicimos – murmuro ron para sus dos amigos, aunque Ginny también escucho. El trío se puso pálido pues no querían sufrir la furia de la Sra. Weasley.

-Y mi madre se pondrá igual – siguió Harry, poniéndose cada vez más pálido – Sirius y Remus me contaron que tenía un carácter muy fuerte, saben creo que esto ya no es una buena idea – los otros dos asintieron, se veían muy pálidos y Ginny soltó una risita al ver la cara de horror que ponían su novio, hermano y cuñada.

-Yo no me reiría Ginny – comento Hermione – tu en el quinto libro al final vas a participar y también en el sexto – a la pelirroja se le borro la sonrisa y se puso pálida y aunque Hermione no lo comentara, que se lo agradecía mentalmente por no haberlo hecho, ella participaría en el siguiente libro y le daba miedo pensar que dirían los demás de ella. Harry supo que estaba pensando su pelirroja y la estrecho contra él.

-Tranquila preciosa, nadie te dirá nada y si lo hacen tienes 6 hermanos, una cuñada y un novio que es el salvador del mundo, que te van a proteger – susurro Harry en su oído, le sonrió y le guiño un ojo. Ginny solamente lo besó en los labios y se acurruco más contra él.

-¿Qué tanto susurran ustedes cuatro? – pregunto curioso Sirius, aunque estaba un poco preocupado por cómo se fueron poniendo de pálidos los chicos conformo iban susurrando más cosas y de repente la pelirroja se puso mucho más pálida, si es que se podía ya que estaba muy blanca, y como su ahijado la acurrucaba en su pecho y le decía cosas al oído, haciendo que la pelirroja recuperara un poco de color.

-Nada Sirius, solo unas cosas que más adelante sabrán- contesto Harry.

Los demás solo veían a los chicos con miradas interrogantes pero decidieron no decir nada más.

**Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad.**

-¿Un gato mirando un plano? – Pregunto John – eso no pasa en nuestro mundo. ¿En el de ustedes si? – pregunto dirigiéndose a Charlus.

-Mmm pues un gato normal no, pero si un mago que se transforma en gato u otro animal si puede – contesto Charlus.

**Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano.**

-¿Atigrado? – Preguntaron los bromistas, se vieron entre ellos y después dijeron – ¡pero si es Minnie! – y todos rieron, pero trataron de disimularlo por la mirada que les mandaba McGonagall.

-¡James! / ¡Remus! / ¡Sirius! / ¡Fred ¡George! / ¡Sres. Prewett! – gritaron Lily, Dorea, Marlene, la Sra. Weasley y McGonagall y viéndolos con mala cara.

Estos se callaron pero todavía tenían una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

**Éste le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos). El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día. Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa.**

-¿Individuos con capa? ¿pero eso que tiene de extraño? – pregunto Lucius un poco molesto.

-Papá en el mundo muggle nadie utiliza las capas – le respondió Draco.

-¿Tú como sabes eso Draco? – volvió a preguntar Lucius.

-Porque con Astoria vamos a veces al mundo muggle a distraernos, como ir al cine, ir a algún restaurante o tiendas de ropa – la mayoría se sorprendió de la revelación de Draco, menos los chicos del futuro (los Tonks y los GW también estaban sorprendidos).

-¡Te prohíbo que sigas yendo a ese asqueroso lugar! ¡tú eres un sangre limpia, un Malfoy y ningún hijo mío se juntara con los estúpidos muggles¡ - grito Lucius muy enojado. Todos se quedaron en silencio, viendo a padre e hijo discutiendo.

-No dejare de ir solo porque TÚ me lo digas, yo seguiré yendo a esos lugares te guste o no te guste padre. A demás de que voy porque me gusta, lo hago por Astoria y si ella me pide ir a alguno de esos lugares yo la llevare – aunque Draco no elevo su nivel de voz, era muy fría y a algunos les dio un escalofrío por como hablo, nunca habían escuchado algo así y mucho menos a un Malfoy.

-Tranquilo Draco – le susurro Tori a Draco en su oído, haciendo que este se estremeciera – no le hagas caso – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Pero…

-Shh, olvídate de eso y dame un beso – y Draco le dio un beso en los labios a Tori, fue despacio y muy tierno. Cuando terminaron el beso, se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron, luego Tori se a cómodo en el pecho de Draco para seguir escuchando la lectura.

**El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. ¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor!**

-¿Verde? De seguro Slytherin – dijo Sirius haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Sirius! – Gritaron Dorea y Marlene – compórtate, ya no eres un niño – término de decir Marlene.

**Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros. El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra.**

-Albus esto está muy extraño – murmuro McGonagall – ¿porque yo estaba en un barrio muggle? ¿Por qué tantos magos pasean como si nada en el mundo muggle? Y ¿Por qué tantas lechuzas?, esto no me gusta Albus – estaba muy nerviosa todo esto se ponía cada vez más extraño.

-No lo sé Minerva, - pero Albus tenía alguna idea de que pasaba pero decidió mejor dejarlo así y ver si estaba vez si lograba equivocarse – pero hay que terminar de leer para saber qué pasa.

**La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar. Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente. Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación. —Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído... —Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa con los Potter?! – grito desesperada Dorea, Charlus no sabía qué hacer para calmar a su esposa, ya que él estaba igual o peor que ella.

-¡¿Y qué pasa con Harry?! – pregunto al mismo tiempo que Dorea Lily, que cada vez que avanzaban más en el capítulo se ponía más nerviosa y tenía mucho miedo de saber que seguía, pero se hacia la fuerte para no preocupar a James – Harry dime que está pasando – todos se voltearon a ver al muchacho pero este solo tenía la mirada en sus manos entrelazadas con las de Ginny.

-Lo siento mamá – se sintió tan extraño decirle de esa manera y más cuando tenía la misma edad que ella – pero no puedo decirte nada, solo sigan leyendo por favor – a todos les pareció el extraño tono de tristeza que tenia la voz de Harry y como vieron que no iba a contestar voltearon a ve a Dumbledore para que siguiera leyendo.

**El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo. Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido. Potter no era un apellido tan especial. Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold.**

-¡Nunca le pondría esos horribles nombres a mi hijo! – dijo James.

-Y menos yo – siguió Lily – Harry James Potter Evans es perfecto.

-Sin duda lo es – dijo Ginny viendo a Harry con ojos embobados y este le dio un beso en los labios, luego escucho carraspeos y sabía que venían de sus cuñados. Los ignoro y abrazo a Ginny por la cintura pegándola más a él.

**No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...!**

-¡Que ni se atreva a terminar esa frase! – gritaron la mayoría de los que estaban en la sala.

**Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa... Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

—**Perdón **

-¡Pero si tiene modales! – dijo Harry en un intento de aligerar el ambiente, cosa que solo logro un poco ya que pudo escuchar unas risitas de algunos que estaban a su alrededor.

—**gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo. Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

—**¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!**

Todos en la sala estaban en silencio cuando Dumbledore termino de leer ese último párrafo. Los del futuro nada más estaban esperando la reacción de los demás. Pasaron 5 minutos y nada pasaba, hasta que Sirius grito:

-¡SI! ¡LA CARA DE SERPIENTE POR FIN SE FUE! – y empezó a bailar junto a Cornamenta y Lunático diciendo: ¡lo vencimos! ¡Se fue Voldy!. Luego se le unió Frank, Xeno y los GP.

Los demás solo los vieron y sonrieron un poco, si estaban felices de la noticia que Voldemort se había ido pero algo les decía que faltaba algo más y que no era bueno.

-¿Qué pasa Lily porque no festejas? – pregunto James.

-Es que algo me dice que esto no es todo – respondió Lily con voz un poco temblorosa.

Entonces de poco a poco los 7 hombres dejaron de bailar y yendo a sus lugares, pues sabían que faltaba más para que terminara ese capítulo.

**Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó. El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado muggle, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación). Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**

-Eso no va a funcionar con Minnie – canturearon los GW, sacando así unas pequeñas risas de los que estaban presentes.

-¡George! ¡Fred! – Reto Molly a los GW – cállense y dejen que la lectura continúe – los GW guardaron silencio al ver la mirada de enojo de su madre.

— **¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta. El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa.**

-Si, conocemos muy bien esa mirada – dijeron los merodeadores y los dos pares de gemelos.

**El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato.**

-No no es una actitud normal de un gato pero si de Minnie – dijo Sirius.

-¡Sirius! / ¡Sr. Black! – gritaron Dorea y Minerva.

**Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa. La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija, y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»). El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**

—**Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

—**Bueno, Ted**

-¡Ese es mi papa! – dijo Tonks contenta.

-¿Cómo sabes que es tu papá Dora? – dijo Remus, aunque a James, Lily, Sirius, Marlene, Frank, Lía, Alice y los Tonks no se les paso la forma en cómo lunático le dijo a Tonks. Pero esta no dio señales de haberse dado cuenta.

-Bueno es que a mi papá le gusta a veces ir a la estación d radio – contesto ella.

**—Dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa. **

**El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón.****¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter... La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**

-Cobarde – dijeron casi todos los de la sala.

—**Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana? Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

-Hay Petunia – dijo Lily un poco triste y derramando una lagrima. James la abraso y le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

-Tenemos que hablar con Petunia – murmuro Elizabeth a su esposo.

-Si querida, esto no puede seguir así – término de decir John.

**—No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?**

—**Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro... **

— **¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley **

—**Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... su grupo. **

-¡¿Su grupo?! ¡¿Qué quiso decir con eso?! – grito/dijo enojada la Sra. Weasley.

-Tranquila Sra. Weasley, solamente se refiere a nosotros los magos – trato de tranquilizarlo Harry. Y parece que funciono porque ya no dijo nada más.

**La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado: **

—**El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no? **

—**Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez. **

— **¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no? **

—**Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

-¡Pues no quería su opinión! – grito Ginny muy enojada.

-Tranquila Gin, lo que digan no me importa – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa y beso a su novia para que ya no estuviera enojada.

**—Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo. **

**No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo. **

**¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**

-Pues nosotros tampoco soportaríamos tener algo que ver con esos muggles – dijo Sirius muy enojado – lo siento pelirroja y Sres. Evans pero…

-No te preocupes hijo, yo tampoco los soporto y eso que dos de ellos son de mi sangre – respondió John tratando de que el chico no se sintiera apenado.

**Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos... **

**¡Qué equivocado estaba!**

**El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive.**

-¿A quien espera Minnie? – pregunto Sirius.

-¡Sirius! – grito Marlene y Lily.

-Sr. Black, más respeto por favor y no se a quien estoy esperando – respondió McGonagall un poco molesta.

**Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche. Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron. En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez.**

-¡Dumby! – gritaron los bromistas. Dumbledore solo sonrió y en sus ojos se veía un brillo.

-¡Fred y George! / ¡James! / ¡Remus! / ¡Sirius! / ¡Sres. Prewett! – gritaron Molly, Lily, Dorea, Marlene, Dromeda y McGonagall. Mientras que los demás se reían disimuladamente por el apodo que le pusieron a Albus.

-¿Profesor que hace ahí? – pregunto Hagrid (perdón se me olvido que estaba ahí el pobre XD).

-No lo sé Hagrid, hay que seguir leyendo – y se volteo para ver a Harry – por cierto Harry describes muy bien a la gente – termino de decir con una sonrisa. Y todos (a excepción de los amargados) se empezaron a reír.

**Su nombre era Albus Dumbledore. **

-¡No me digas! – dijo George.

-Si no lo dicen ni cuenta me doy – le siguió Fred.

**Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:**

—**Debería haberlo sabido. **

**Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. **

-¡Yo quiero uno! – grito Dora, asustando un poco a Remus - ¿profesor donde consiguió ese aparato?

- Debo de decir que es único, ya que yo lo hice Srta. Tonks

-¿Me podría hacer uno por favor! – dijo poniendo ojos de perrito mojado, que a Remus y a un pelirrojo se le hizo tierno.

-¡Nymphadora! – regaño su madre.

-¿Para qué quieres eso Dora? – y Tonks como siempre no se dio cuenta de cómo la llamo Remus, pero los amigos de este y los padres de la chica sí.

-Bueno es que quiero ser aurora y eso podría ser útil – Ron tuvo que darle la razón ya que el tenia dicho aparato y le sirvió mucho en la guerra y no solo por apagar luces.

-Ya después hablan de eso hay que seguir leyendo – dijo McGonagall.

**Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra. **

—**Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall. **

**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada. **

— **¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.**

—**Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso. **

Todos se rieron de la profesora, pero al ver la mirada asesina que les mandaba decidieron callar.

—**Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall. **

— **¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí. **

Harry bufo. No le parecía que los magos estuvieran celebrando por que "murió" Voldemort, pero pues tampoco podría negar que el también estaría contento por esa noticia. Sus amigos al ver la cara de tristeza de Harry le sonrieron cariñosamente, para que supiera que ellos estaban con él siempre, ya sea en las buenas o en las malas.

**La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada. **

—**Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común. **

-Dedalus me cae bien – dijo Charlus con una sonrisa.

—**No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...**

—**Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambia rumores... **

Todos se quedaron callados esperando a que dijeran la razón por la que los magos actuaban así, pues les parecía extraño.

**Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando. **

—**Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore? **

-¡SIIII! ¡POR FIN VOLDY SE FUE DE ESTE MUNDO! – gritaron los bromistas, menos los GW, muy contentos, y los demás del pasado sonrieron por saber que ya no estaba Voldemort pero algo le decía que no era así. Los del futuro decidieron no expresar nada y se quedaron viendo la reacción de los demás.

-¡Como se atreven a hablar así del Señor tenebroso! – dijo Lucius muy enojado, pues no podía creer que su Señor estuviera muerto.

-¡Nosotros le decimos como se nos dé la gana Malfoy! – volvieron a gritar los bromistas.

-Basta señores hay que continuar – los calmo Albus.

—**Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón? **

-¿Un qué? – preguntaron los de sangre pura y los mestizos, hijos de muggles o muggles rodaron los ojos.

-Un dulce muggle – respondieron Albus, Lily, Hermione, Remus y Harry.

— **¿Un qué? **

Y los que preguntaron rieron por la coincidencia.

—**Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta mucho. **

—**No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido... **

—**Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort****. ****—La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort. **

-¡Exactamente! – dijeron los del futuro, Frank, Alice, Lía, Marlene, Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Dorea, Charlus, Alastor, Kingsley y los GP.

—**Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo. **

—**Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve. **

-Solo porque usted no es un loco desnarizado que se cree el mejor mago del mundo – dijo Harry, los GW chocaron la mano con Harry, igual que los merodeadores, mientras que todos reían, menos Lucius y Snape.

—**Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos. **

-Me quedo con lo que dijo Harry – dijo Ron riendo. Los bromistas estuvieron de acuerdo.

—**Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

-¡Nosotros estuvimos ahí! – gritaron los Merodeadores.

**La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar. **

—**Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo? **

**Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió. **

—**Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter****.**** El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.**

Absoluto silencio. No se oía nada en la sala, pues todos estaban en shock. Si alguien hubiera entrado en ese momento creerían que ellos eran estatuas, pues nadie se movía, ni hacia gesto alguno.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, un que nada mas pasaron 5 minutos, todos empezaron a reaccionar.

Los Sres. Evans y Potter empezaron a llorar por sus hijos, pues les dolía saber que dentro de unos años sus hijos morirían. Remus, Sirius, Frank, Lía, Alice y Marlene también lloraban por sus amigos, pues eran unas grandes personas y morirían injustamente solo por una estúpida guerra. Snape estaba todavía en shock, no podía creer que su Lily iba a morir, eso tenía que evitarlo, no importaba si tendría que luchar contra el mismísimo Voldemort, él no dejaría que Lily muriera y no importaba que ella estuviera con Potter, solo quería que no le sucediera nada. Xeno y Narcissa estaban tristes, aunque no los conociera mucho, no les deseaban la muerte pues se veían que eran unas buenas personas. Albus había perdido su brillo en sus ojos azules, Minerva, Sprout, Binns, Flitwick y Hagrid también lloraban pues eran dos de sus mejores alumnos y dos chicos maravillosos, aunque a veces James les sacara canas verdes por sus travesuras. Los demás estaban tristes, pues no podía creer que unos chicos tan jóvenes iban a morir.

Los del futuro estaban todos callados esperando a que alguien dijera algo, pero los del pasado no decían nada solamente lloraban, hasta que…

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! – gritaba Sirius furioso, con lagrimas en su rostro y sus ojos grises rojos de tanto llorar - ¡ELLOS NO PUEDEN ESTAR MUERTOS! ¡ESTO ES UNA MENTIRA! ¡DE SEGURO ES UNA BROMA O ESTOY SOÑANDO! – los chicos del futuro solo lo veían tristes, pues ahí Sirius se veía como el de su época cuando salió de Azkaban - ¡HARRY! – este pego un brinco en su asiento asustado y con pánico, pues él no quería responderle a Sirius la pregunta a que enseguida iba a serle - ¡¿ES CIERTO?! ¡DIME QUE NO! ¡POR FAVOR! – en su mirada se veía la suplica. Harry solo volteo a ver a sus amigos para que le ayudaran el no quería decir la verdad.

-Es… es cierto Sirius – dijo Herms, pues le dolía ver a su "hermano" así, ella sabía que él no quería responderle a su padrino, porque no quería hacerle daño, ni a él ni a sus padres y abuelos.

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Sirius empezó a aventar todo lo que encontraba a su paso, los demás todavía no reaccionaban, solo se quedaban viendo a Sirius, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos. Marlene se levanto y fue hasta donde estaba Sirius, no sabía que iba a ser, hasta que inconscientemente lo abraso y hundió su cara en el pecho de él. Sirius en cuanto sintió a la chica, se fue calmando de poco a poco, él la abraso pasando sus brazos torpemente por la cintura de la chica. Se sentía tan bien tenerla cerca y su cabello que olía a rosas lo relajaba bastante, esto se le hacía muy raro ya que nunca había sentido algo así por alguna chica. Y así juntos empezaron a llorar pues les dolía que sus mejores amigos y/o hermanos estuvieran muertos en el futuro. Entonces Sirius sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, volteo y vio a James, este le sonrió un poco y asintió. Sirius soltando a Marlene fue y abraso James, como si temiera que este se fuera a ir si lo soltaba. Después de un rato se separaron.

-¡Escúchame bien cuatro ojos! – y todos se sorprendieron de cómo llamo Sirius a James - ¡Vamos a hacer hasta lo imposible por derrotar a ese estúpido e inútil de Voldemort – Lucius gruño – y créeme que si mueres, yo mismo iré tras de ti te revivió y te mato yo mismo! ¡¿Entendiste?!

-¡Si señor! – grito James, haciendo un saludo militar. Y todos empezaron a reír. Esos dos nunca cambiarían, no importaba que pasara, esos dos siempre estarían bromeando -¡ven dame un abraso perro sarnoso! ¡Ven Lunático, que tú también eres mi hermano! – Remus se levanto y los tres se unieron en un abraso. Una vez separados James fue junto a Lily.

-Perdón preciosa, perdóname por no haberte protegido como debería de hacerlo un esposo y padre de familia – murmuro James, solo para que Lily lo escuchara – prometo no dejar que nada ni nadie te haga daño, primero pasan sobre mi – dijo muy seguro, después arrastro a Lily hasta donde estaba Ginny con Harry, este estaba tratando de no llorar pero se le estaba haciendo imposible, James se arrodillo y le levanto la cara a Harry para que lo viera a los ojos – perdóname tu también Harry, lo siento mucho hijo, por mi culpa te quedaste sin padres y creciste sin saber del amor que tenemos tu madre y yo, por favor Harry perdóname. Te prometo que no te fallare se nuevo y si tengo que morir, moriré para protegerlos a ti y a tu madre para que por lo menos se tengan el uno al otro.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte papá, tu nos protegiste a los dos, te enfrentaste a Voldemort tu solo sin varita para protegernos, le diste tiempo a mamá y a mí para huir pero ella no alcanzo a huir, solo alcanzo a llegar hasta mi habitación – dijo con una tristeza infinita. En eso abrasa a su padre y empieza a llorar sacando todo su dolor, tristeza, frustración, odio, felicidad, cariño, amor, desesperación y todo lo que tuvo que soportar todos esos años. James a principio no sabía qué hacer pero después rodeo a Harry con sus brazos y le acaricio el pelo, como s de un niño chiquito se tratara, para tranquilizarlo. Lily veía a su novio y su hijo con unos ojos llenos de amor y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Amor por que tenía enfrente de ella dos personas que amaba con todo su corazón y tristeza porque sabía que no iba a poder disfrutar de su pequeño, no iba a ver como crecía o como decía sus primeras palabras y se prometió no dejar que nada le pasara a su hijo ni a su futuro marido.

En eso unos brazos cálidos y fuertes la sacan de sus pensamientos, trata de ver de reojo para ver de quien se trata y se da cuenta que es su hijo, su pequeño, en su pecho se empieza a entibiar, era una sensación rara pero buena, por fin sentía a su pequeño en sus brazos, era lo mejor del mundo.

-Lo siento mamá – murmuro Harry en su oído y Lily se separo un poco y lo vio a los ojos, sus mismos ojos, y le beso la frente a su pequeño. Harry cerro los ojos al sentir los labios de su madre en su frente, había soñado con esto tanto tiempo, abrasar a su padres y decirles por fin "mamá" "papá". Se sentía como un niño de 5 años siendo abrasado por sus padres.

-Tranquilo cariño, ya verás que todo va a cambiar – le sonrió Lily.

Todos veían a la futura familia Potter alegres, los chicos del futuro veían a Harry felices de que por fin su amigo pudiera conocer a sus padres y abrasarlos por primer vez. Ginny se alegraba por su novio, pues ella sabía perfectamente el dolor que él sentía cuando los veía a ellos, los Weasley, en familia. Nadie más que Harry se merecía ser feliz, pues había pasado por mucho.

Cuando todos se calmaron, 30 minutos después, Albus volvió a leer.

**Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta. **

—**Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus... **

-Muchas gracias profesora / Minerva / Minnie – dijeron los Sres. Potter, Evans, Lily y James.

-¡James! – regaño Lily aunque tenía una pequeña sonrisa, al igual que Minerva.

**Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda. **

—**Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza. **

**La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**

—**Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido. **

-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron los familiares del chico y algunos que le tenían ya cierto cariño.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE EL DESNARIZADO DE VOLDEMORT TRATO DE MATAR A MI HIJO / NIETO / SOBRINO / AHIJADO?! – siguieron Lily, James, los abuelos, Sirius Y Remus.

-Tranquilos yo estoy bien – trato de tranquilizar Harry a su familia.

**Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

— **¿Es... es verdad? —Tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo? **

-¡Eso! – Grito Charlus – ¿cómo lograste sobrevivir? – pregunto este dirigiéndose a Harry.

-Abuelo – se sintió raro decir eso, pero le gustaba – en los libros se va a explicar – Charlus no muy convencido decidió dejar las cosas como estaban, pero tenía una sonrisa, pues Harry lo llamo abuelo.

—**Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos. **

-Yo creo que él ya lo sabía desde ese momento – murmuro Harry para sus amigos y novia y estos asintieron de acuerdo con él.

-¿Qué tanto murmuran ustedes? – preguntó Frank.

-Ni lo intentes papá – Frank se sorprendió que le dije así – ellos siempre son así, ya en los libros veras.

Todos se quedaron extrañados por la respuesta de Neville, pero decidieron seguir leyendo.

**La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:**

—**Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no? **

-¿Hagrid? / ¿Yo? – preguntaron los del pasado extrañados de que Hagrid iba a ir a un barrio muggle.

—**Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí. **

—**He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.**

-¡NOOO! ¡por favor no lo deje con ella! ¡Le hará la vida imposible! – grito Lily llorando. James no pudo decir nada, simplemente abraso a su novia para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-¿Por qué no lo deja con Lunático y yo? Nosotros podemos cuidarlo – dijo Sirius – o con uno de sus abuelos, ya sea con los Evans o Potter.

-No me puedo quedar con mis abuelos Sirius, ni con los Evans y ni con los Potter – respondió Harry. Al escuchar esto James, Lily, Remus y Sirius se estremecieron, pues solo hay una razón por la cual Harry no se podía quedar con sus abuelos. Los cuatro mencionados empezaron a llorar y fueron a abrasar a sus respectivos padres (James, Remus y Sirius con los Potter y Lily con los Evans).

-¡Ustedes no pueden estar mue… muertos! – grito James que estaba abrasando a su madre - ¡no me pueden dejar! – y se volvió para ver a su hijo - ¿Cuándo murieron? – Harry no sabía si responder o no, pero si quería salvar a sus abuelos tenía que decirlo, así que respiro profundamente, saco el aire y dijo:

-Dos semanas después de que saliste de tú último año de Hogwarts – y los tres jóvenes empezaron a llorar más.

-¡papá Charlus no puedes morir, me vas a dejar huérfano! – le grito Canuto a Charlus - ¡y lo peor con este cuatro ojos y con el señor chocolatín! – termino de decir, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, que lo logro solo a medias.

-¡Canuto! – regañaron James y Remus dándole un zape cada uno.

-¡auch!, me van a deformar

-¡pues te lo mereces! – dijeron los dos.

-Ya chicos no se peleen – dijo Charlus – a demás nosotros no vamos a morir, para eso estamos aquí, para evitar todos los desastres.

-Es cierto, así que dejen de llorar que todavía seguimos aquí – agrego Dorea, dándole un abraso y un beso a cada uno de sus hijos.

Lily no había hablado en todo ese rato, no podía creer que su futuro fuera tan horrible, iba a perder a sus padres, también a su hijo y para colmo su hijo tendría que quedarse con su hermana, que le va a ser la vida imposible, todo por ser un mago.

Lily, que estaba abrasada de su padre, se separo de él y fue a pararse al lado de su hijo. Harry volteo a ver quien estaba parado junto a el y se encontró con su madre, que tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y se podía notar en su mirada una tristeza profunda.

-Mamá – susurro Harry, pero supo que ella logro escucharlo. Y sin previo aviso su madre lo abraso y empezó a llorar.

-Lo sie… siento tanto cariño… por mi… culpa… mi hermana te hará… la vida… imposible… - sollozaba Lily en el hombro de su hijo – si hubiera… hecho… algo más…

-Shh ya tranquila mamá, no es tu culpa, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, ya verás como cambiamos todo y todos estaremos como una familia – Harry se separo un poco de su madre y le sonrió, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Esta bien – sonrió un poco, aunque todavía sus ojos reflejaban tristeza – dime ¿Cuándo mue… mueren mis papás?

-3 meses antes de tu boda con papá

-Tranquila amor, no nos pasara nada – dijo John a su hija – y como dice Harry y Charlus estamos aquí para arreglar todo el futuro tan horrible que viene

-Lils ya no llores a demás sigo aquí contigo – agrego su madre – y lo mejor de todo es que gracias a todo esto pude conocer a mi nieto

-Si tienen razón, hay que seguir leyendo – y fue a su lugar junto con James, este la abraso por la cintura y la pego más a él.

—**¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí! **

-Gracias Minnie – dijo el joven Potter y los Merodeadores, los GP y GW empezaron a reír.

-Oh no usted también – se quejo Minerva pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—**Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta. **

-¿Una carta? – pregunto incrédula Lía – con todo respeto profesor, pero no creo que eso sirva de algo con esa gente – y varios le dieron la razón.

— **¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

-Por desgracia – bufo Harry.

Sus amigos se empezaron a reír, pues sabían que Harry odiaba su fama y con justa razón.

—**Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo? **

-Bueno viéndolo desde ese punto – dijo Alice – yo creo que si es bueno que se quede con ellos.

**La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo: **

—**Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry. **

—**Hagrid lo traerá. **

— **¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

-A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida – dijo Harry.

—**A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore.**

-Wow Harry piensas como Dumby – dijeron los GW, haciendo reír a los de la sala.

-¡George! ¡Fred! – regaño su madre.

—**No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso? **

**Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos. **

**La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

Todos rieron por lo bajo y Hagrid estaba rojo como un tomate.

-Que buenas descripciones haces Harry – dijo Remus sonriéndole a su sobrino.

-Oye Herms – susurro Ron – ¿crees que así nos describa a nosotros?

-Lo más seguro es que si Ron – y los dos se pusieron un poco pálidos, se voltearon a ver a Harry, Ginny también ya que alcanzo a escuchar la conversación que tenían su cuñada y su hermano – espero por tu bien Harry que no nos hayas descrito como lo hiciste con Hagrid – señalándose a Ron, Ginny y a ella misma.

-Eh… pues veras… - empezó a decir Harry – mejor hay que leer el libro – trato de evitar el tema.

-Bueno – dijeron los 3.

—**Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto? **

—**Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor. **

-¿Tengo una moto? – Dijo Sirius - ¡TENGO UNA MOTO! – y empezó a bailar – después de que Lily y mamá Dorea dijeron que no iba a tener ninguna ¡si pude conseguirla!

-Sirius Black – gritaron las dos pelirrojas – o te callas y te sientas o tu sueño de tener una moto se desvanece.

Y Canuto como un resorte se sentó, valiendo la risa te todos los presentes.

—**¿No ha habido problemas por allí? **

—**No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol. **

**Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache****sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago. **

-Awww – dijeron todas la mujeres, haciendo que el ojiverde se sonrojara y sus amigos y familia se burlaran de él.

— **¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall. **

—**Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre. **

— **¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore? **

—**Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres. Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto. **

**Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley. **

—**¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid. **

**Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido. **

— **¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles! **

—**Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles... **

—**Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado. **

—**Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones. **

—**Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore. **

**Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche. **

—**Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta. **

**Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**

—**Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció. **

"No sabe cuánto la necesite" pensó Harry.

**Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley…No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: ****«¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».**

Hola a todos!

Mil perdones, en serio es que he tenido varios problemillas y por eso no pude actualizar la semana pasada, pero aquí les dejo el capitulo espero y les guste y si tienen alguna sugerencia con gusto la leo y tomare en cuenta.

Bueno aclarando unas cositas por ahí:

1.- bueno como J. Aide – chan me pregunto qué ¿cómo es que Fred sigue vivo?, lo que pasa es que yo traje a los gemelos unos minutos antes de que Fred muriera, por eso ellos también tienen heridas de la batalla

2.- Los Sres. Potter y Evans no se realmente cuando mueren yo me invente las fechas y esas son las que más me gustaron.

3.- La pareja Sirius & Marlene así la voy a dejar es una de mis parejas favoritas, igual sucede con la de Remus & Dora (Tonks).

4.- En la relación Remus & Dora voy a hacer que los dos sientan un poquito de celos y uno que otro encuentro, al igual que la de otras parejas pero luego se enteraran.

5.- Estoy pensando traer a Teddy de bebe, pero todavía no estoy segura de cómo traerlo, tengo unas cuantas ideas pero no se ¿podrían darme alguna idea?

Bueno eso es todo alguna duda o sugerencia pues ya saben donde contactarme, nos vemos y disfruten de la historia.

Bye (n.n)/


End file.
